Heart and Soul
by Maddyson Ruby
Summary: One-Shot. NM onwards. AU, OOC maybe. Friend to Bella Swan, Evianna, moves to Forks. She's quickly taken in by the Wolves and inducted as a Wolf Girl. Imprint Story. Embry/OC.


**Heart and Soul by Maddyson Ruby  
****Pairing: Embry/OC  
****Rating : T (Some language)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's. I make no money from this whatsoever. The characters you all know and love belong to Stephenie meyer. Not me.**

"So, you going to see her?" a young man by the name of Jared asked. His pack brother frowned at the inappropriate question. _What right did Jared have to ask?_ He thought sullenly. _None_, he told himself.  
"Who?" Embry asked feigning nonchalance.

"You know, Evianna Harvey? Girl of your dreams? Imprint? Soul mate? Any of these ringing a bell?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Embry sighed and frowned at the dirt as though it were personally offending him. He truly did not know how to respond to that question.

"No" he said finally after his internal deliberation.

"Why?" Jared demanded jumping to his feet. He looked shocked that his friend would even consider an answer that wasn't a resounding yes. To him, it was unthinkable. _Why deny yourself something you wanted? _He thought.

"You don't get it!" Embry roared, his frustration reaching an all time high. His hands quivered in place at his sides.

"Kim was obsessed with you! The minute you said bonded for life she was sold! I'll be damned if she hasn't already planned your wedding and named your children!" he shouted in fury. _Jared didn't get it. And he probably never would. _Embry told himself.

Evianna was Embry's ideal. 100% perfect in every way. At least, to him. Tall on average, but not tall next to him. She stood at about 5'7, with subtle curves and glossy brown hair. Her eyes were what did him in though. They were big and green and rimmed with crazy long eyelashes. Again his ideal. She was a goddess in human form and he doubted that his perception of her would ever change. Some may disagree and call her fat but what Embry saw wasn't fat. It was just curvier and larger than size 0. Others would say that her hair was borderline mousy, yet again Embry didn't see that.

But he wanted to get to know her. She was supposedly perfect for him in every way. He wanted to know why. What did the spirits see in them that they felt would complement each other? Embry didn't buy into the crap of imprinting being purely for mating purposes. He knew it went beyond that. Why would the spirits tie you to somebody purely because they had a prime genetic make up? What would stop said person from being a grade A bitch that would sooner chew their own arm off than concede to your presence to keep you from falling apart?

Sam, the epitome of stoic and grumpy got Emily who was practically the poster child for kind and nurturing. _A match made in heaven_, he told himself. They made up for each other's weaknesses like a true couple should.

"Besides, she's here for Bella, I doubt she needs some lovesick werewolf humping her leg" Embry muttered dejectedly. Jared couldn't help but snicker at that statement before sobering quickly at the look Embry gave him that clearly said 'if you want to retain your ability to procreate, kindly shut the fuck up'.

"Man, don't think that way, Bella will get better, she's got Jake now so Evianna isn't really needed to help keep her from falling to pieces" Jared said, clapping Embry on the back. "Just get to know her" He said before leaving Embry's home.

With a sigh Embry went to bed, hoping that tomorrow would be better.

* * *

Turns out it was better. He miraculously stumbled into Evianna doing the Swan's shopping in Forks. _Divine intervention, perhaps? _He mused. They got to talking and exchanged numbers with a promise to go out soon. That evening Embry went home with a grin plastered to his face. Little did he know that Evianna was also sporting a similar grin of her own.

After an hour of staring at the phone, trying to work up the balls to call her, Embry finally dialled her number before he could chicken out.

"Embry?" her voice came down the line. He smiled at the sound of her voice. _Heaven_. Or, at least to him.

"How did you know it was me?" He asked in confusion. _Was she psychic? _He thought to himself.

"Caller ID" she said in explanation.

"Oh" He hadn't thought of that. "Just wondering, but did you, by any chance, want to uh... go out... with me?" he asked; stumbling through his words. He heard her laughter over the phone. _Great. She was laughing at him. _He thought dejectedly.

"Sure, Embry" she said. He could practically hear the smile in her voice. "How about this Friday at The Haven?" Embry grinned to himself.

"Yeah, I'll pick you up at 7?" he offered hopefully.

"That sounds great, see you then" she said hanging up. Embry let out a whoop of delight. The girl of his dreams was going on a date with him. This could not be happening.

In Forks, Evianna smiled to herself at the thought of the boy who was quickly filling her heart and soul.

Friday couldn't come soon enough in Embry's opinion. He was driving Sam, Jared and Paul crazy with his obsessive thoughts on the matter. Sam and Jared at least grudgingly understood the situstion but Paul was all but feral at having another 'whipped bitch' in the Pack. In fact, he spent their entire joint patrol on Wednesday night teasing him about finally 'getting some'.

Embry couldn't help thinking back to when he imprinted on her. Bella and Evianna had been in La Push visiting Jake and had, by chance, come to First Beach. Bella and Jake were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't even notice her sneaking off on her own down the beach. She had stumbled (almost literally) onto Embry. He had looked up into her eyes to see the face of the stranger rude enough to disturb him but the words caught in his throat. He imprinted.

That was only 3 weeks ago. He had seen her on the beach, imprinted and run. God knows what she had thought of him. The rude stranger. Now he was taking her on a date to The Haven.

He dressed in casual jeans, a polo shirt and some sneakers. It was the most clothing he had worn since he first phased. Then again, he would do anything for her. Not that she knew that though. He drove to where she was staying in the Swan house in his beat up blue truck. It was old but it ran, that was all that mattered. Flash looks were not his priority but as he ambled to her house he couldn't help but worry about what she would think of his meager earnings and clear lack of financial stability.

When he got to the Swan house he jogged up the path to the porch. Before he could even raise his fist to knock, the door had swung open, revealing none other than Charlie Swan himself. The man in question looked him over before stepping to the side to allow him entry into the house.

"You're Embry Call?" he asked stoically. His faced remained impassive but Embry could clearly see the tension in the man's shoulders and the defensive spark in his eye. It left no doubt that Charlie Swan loved Evianna like a daughter. He would remove any and all threats to her happiness and well-being.

Embry nodded his head in assent. Charlie Swan nodded to himself before tilting his head as he looked him up and down. Sizing him up.

"I will say this once, and only once, look after Evianna and protect her with your life, because if she comes back with so much as a paper cut, I will empty my revolver into your backside with no remorse, but I know that isn't going to be necessary" Charlie said still staring at him. "Ever since Evianna came here when her Pops died, she became my daughter, my responsibility, and I should warn you, I know how and where to hide a dead body" Charlie said before walking into the living room and settling down on the sofa in front of the game as though nothing happened. Embry had to respect him for looking out for Evianna's best interests.

Embry glanced up the stairs at the sound of movement. There at the top was Evianna. She was a vision in Embry's mind, wearing a long purple shirt with black skinny jeans and a pair of simplistic flats, her only make up was mascara and a little lip gloss with her hair loosely curledto hang around her ribs. In Embry's opinion no one on heaven or earth had ever looked as good but again, that was his opinion. He led her out to his truck, opening the door for her and helping her in.

The Haven was a quiet, local restaurant. More modern in style than The Lodge, the room was full of black leather booths with the dim lighting creating its renowned mysterious atmosphere. They were seated quickly and presented with menus.

"Hi, I'm Nina, I'll be your server today, what can I get you?" the waitress asked. She stared at Embry as though he was a piece of meat, making Embry uncomfortable and Evianna pissed.

"I'll have a soda and an extra large triple cheeseburger with fries" Embry rattled off quickly in the hopes of dissuading the waitress before turning to Evianna.

"I would like a mango smoothie and a barbeque chicken pizza" Evianna answered. The waitress was ushered off and once Evianna was certain she wouldn't be appearing anytime soon she turned to Embry smiling.  
"How have you been?" Embry asked quickly.

"Good, still not quite used to the Forks weather but I'm okay" she said smiling widely. He couldn't help but notice the way her face lit up when she smiled. He realised then that he would do whatever he could to keep her smiling.  
"Where are you from?" he asked feeling a bit awestruck.

"Pasadena, California" she replied grinning.

"Wow, that's a long way off" he said uneasily. If she decided to return then the imprint would total him. In short, he was screwed.

"I've got nothing there to return to, Forks is my home now with Bella and Charlie" she said as if sensing his insecurity.

"That's nice" he said to himself. "How old are you?" he asked suddenly, before inwardly slapping himself at his rude question.

She donned an offended face, "How rude! You should know not to ask a lady her age! But to answer your question, 16" she said before laughing. He soon joined in. Their conversation was thwarted when the waitress arrived with their food. They stayed for desert before Embry drove her home.

He walked her to her door smiling softly.

"I had a really great time" he admitted.

"Me too, we should do it again" she said hopefully.

"I'd like that" he whispered back before leaning in for a kiss. Their lips met and as cliché as it sounded they felt like the only people in the world. They parted smiling softly to each other in their own little bubble.

"I hate to end this, but Charlie is watching from the window" Embry admitted. She chuckled before turning to the door with her key in hand.

Once the door was open she turned to look at Embry who was staring at her as though she were a prized treasure, something to be worshipped and adored. She loved it. The feeling of being admired. It wasn't one that she was accustomed to with her slightly more curvy figure and with eyes too large for her face, but she thought, _I could get used to it._

"Call me?" she asked softly. He smiled at her before nodding in affirmation.

"I will, see you soon" he said before jogging to his truck. He could feel her eyes follow his retreating vehicle. All in all, their first date went very well.

So did the second and third. By the fourth they were both pretty sure they were in Embry, he knew that the man in him loved her for her. it wasn't just his wolf pushing him to keep in contact with her and hold her close to love and protect. He wanted to, because he, the man, loved her.

Bella was thrilled for Evianna but didn't hide her jealousy well. Evianna got the guy she loved. Why didn't Bella? She found it unfair the Evianna who was a whole two years younger, got a great guy who loved her. She was also jealous of the ease of Evianna's relationship. Embry didn't have to fight constantly with bloodlust and the desire to drain her.

* * *

The night of the bonfire, Embry was nervous. He was going to tell Evianna. He was going to tell her the big, furry secret. This would either make or break them. When she arrived his heart was in his throat. He was that scared.  
She sat and listened patiently as Billy Black told the stories. About the spirit warriors and Taha Aki. She was intently focussed on the words of the Chief. She thought the stories magical. She was almost sad when they ended and the magic was broken. All at once everybody turned to her.

"What did you think?" It was Sam who asked. She had met him several times in the past month that she and Embry had been dating. He and his fiancée, Emily, were both lovely people. Sam just had a more gruff demeanour but that didn't mean he was any less pleasant a person. Paul, Jared and Kim were all nice too. Paul more rough around the edges than the others but all in all they were accepting of her and treated her like family.

"They were really interesting" she replied unsurely. They were taking these stories oddly seriously. She felt as though her response was of the gravest importance. Embry looked as though he were hanging on her every word.  
"We have something to tell you, Evianna" intoned Billy. At his gesture, Embry began talking.

"Evianna, please just hear me out, okay?" he pleaded with her. She nodded in reassurance, attempting a smile.  
"The legends are true, we're wolves" he said quickly. "Well, Sam, Jared, Paul and I are" he amended.

"What?" she choked out. _Were they messing with her? If they were, it wasn't funny_.

"I can prove it to you" he said in desperation at her look. _Thankfully, it was more of shock than disbelief_, Embry noted. He walked into the forest a little ways before stripping and phasing as he crept from the forest he couldn't help but notice that Evianna didn't smell of fear just curiousity.

Evianna's jaw unhinged at the sight before her. A huge grey wolf with dark spots on his back was strolling out of the trees. She stood and walked to him. She could feel the eyes of everyone on her. She reached out to touch his muzzle and he rubbed his face on her shoulder.

"Embry?" she asked looking into his brown eyes. The wolf nodded with a whine. "It's okay" she whispered looking at him beseechingly. "Can you change back?" she whispered into his neck. He nodded, walking to the forest as she headed back to the bonfire. He returned almost immediately engulfing her in a hug. She smiled into him before he pulled back to look at her.

"There's something else I have to tell you" he said lowly. She smiled and nodded as he led her away from the group.

"As a wolf I can, imprint on a girl, she becomes my entire world, my reason for existing, and if she ceased to exist, so would I" he began. Evianna listened carefully to his words, not sure of where he was going with it. "The imprint is just a hint to my wolf, a nudge in the right direction if you will, but, Evianna, I imprinted on you" he said before closing his eyes and tensing for her response as though her words had the power to hurt him, which she supposed, they did.

"So your wolf imprinted on me?" she asked testing the words. He nodded. "So you are forced to love me or something?" she asked feeling appalled.

"No, no, no" he said shaking his head quickly. "The imprint pointed you out as something special, my soul mate, but it didn't make me, Embry, love you" Embry whispered to her. "No, going out on dates and talking to you for hours about nothing and everything made me fall in love with you" She looked at him with big tear filled eyes.

"You love me?" she whispered back shyly. At his nod she threw her arms around his neck.

"I love you too" Evianna whispered in his ear. His face broke out in a smile. He swung her around before capturing her in a kiss. It was almost as though they were securing their bond.

As they parted they smiled to each other, feeling the relief of announcing their love. The rest of the night was spent in each other's arms with Embry explaining the mechanics of phasing and vampires.

Their lives were going great. They were together, in love and no secrets lay in between them.

* * *

Then Jacob Black phased. That single event shook the pack. He was pissed that he couldn't hang around Bella. To satisfy him some Evianna gave daily reports on Bella and her life. Quil was pissed at his friends ignoring him and Bella was talking Charlie into the notion that Sam was a gang leader and the worst thing since a certain Canadian singer. The day Bella strode into the Black's home demanding to see Jake further upset the pack.

Evianna had sat perched on Embry's back. The pack alongside them as they made their way to Jacob's through the forest from Emily's. They were all laughing and joking until Bella Swan came running out of the house screaming at them . When Paul had laughed at her insinuation of the Pack scaring Jacob she punched him in the face. _Smart move_, Evianna thought sarcastically. Jake came running and saved Bella from Paul, who had by then, wolfed out. They took Bella to Emily's on Sam's orders and Embry and Jared took bets on the likelihood that Bella would puke. Evianna merely sat vigil next to Bella with a hand on her arm in a gesture of support. Bella may be a spoiled brat at times but that didn't mean that Evianna didn't love her as a sister.

Bella spent spring break around La Push after the pack decided to take out the threat of Victoria. She was killing hikers in the wood and the pack valued human life right below their imprints, which, was pretty damn high.

Embry patrolled more regularly to keep people safe and he was assured in knowing that she was with Emily, baking up a storm and having fun. The imprints were together for safety. It was easier for several wolves to protect one location from a vampire than several different ones.

* * *

Then Harry Clearwater had a heart attack and Bella jumped off a cliff. Jacob returned Bella to her house after the drama only to find a leech's car there. Evianna was told of the events and chose to stay at Emily's under the pretence of helping her through the death of her Uncle Harry. Unfortunately the pack was dealing with the new phases of Seth and Leah Clearwater. Both of which shouldn't have phased this early and in Leah's case; not at all. Bella then proceeded to run off to Italy to save her bloodsucking ex-boyfriend much to everyone's disappointment. Evianna was left with the task of comforting Charlie through both his best friend's death and daughter's disappearance. She felt as though the weight of the world were on her shoulders.

Embry hated to see her so distraught. She was not coping with her worry for Bella well and relied heavily on his strength and support. But they managed because they were perfect for each other, they complimented each other right down to their flaws. They were the sweet couple in the pack, the more reserved yet happy couple. Emily and Sam were the parental couple, they parented the pack and kept them in line. Jared and Kim were the bubbly, joking couple, always up for a laugh. Together they made a family. A family that Quil had joined with relative ease. That was what the pack stood for. Family.

When Bella returned it was with her bloodsuckers. Evianna was beyond pissed. Bella took back Edward. This meant that she was not comfortable in her own home so spent more time with the pack after school. She, however, did spend time with Charlie too. He was the closest thing she had to family besides the pack. Whereas Bella all but moved in with the Cullens. It was ridiculous and inconcievable to Evianna. Charlie stuck with Bella all the months she was catatonic and then when she went through her extreme sports phase (not that Charlie knew of that) yet the minute her leech is back she all but disowns her own father. Sam was also upset because he figured that if anybody had as much hate for the Cullens as him, it was Bella.

* * *

Embry gifted Evianna with a promise bracelet, he remembered the night he gave it to her, it was after a bonfire and the two just sat together, wrapped in each other's arms, staring into the dying embers.

"I have something for you" he had said. She looked up at him with her large green eyes, giving him the wordless okay to continue. "It's a promise to you and also to myself" He pulled a bracelet from his pocket. It was intricate but beautiful.

"Thank you" she whispered sincerely, kissing his jaw.

"It's a promise bracelet, that one day, in the future, I will get down on one knee and ask you to marry me" he whispered.

That night was forever ingrained in both of their memories. It was the night they had made the promises to each other that one day they would marry and love each other with their heart and soul. But it also held unspoken promises. Of eternal love, remaining faithful and of starting and raising a family together.

* * *

Bella graduated later that month and managed to walk the stage without tripping. Impressive for her, expected for the rest of the human populace. The pack received word soon after about a newborn army that turned their world on end.

They were going to meet in a clearing for instruction; the wolves and the vampires. Evianna had insisted on going as she knew Bella would too. Eventually she got her way. She would ride Embry's wolf to the clearing on the condition that she remain safely with the pack at all times. The training past quickly with no real reason for Evianna to be there as a diplomat, much to Embry's relief.

* * *

The day of the battle had all the imprints in a baking frenzy. They refused to stop for a second, because stopping meant thinking and thinking meant worrying which was something none of them wanted to do. Their men were relying on them to stay sane and strong in their absence. After baking Emily out of house and home they got the word they had been both dreading and hoping for. The pack was okay. With the exception of Jake. The girls rushed over to the Black's residence as soon as they could. They were just in time to hear the re-breaking of his bones start. Each of the girls stood with their respective wolf, listening to Jake. Every scream made both Embry and Evianna flinch into each other, searching for comfort.

Soon Bella arrived. Evianna couldn't help but resent her. She was hurting and endangering her family, it was instinctually driven into her. Jacob was both physically hurt and emotionally. Bella had used Jacob because she 'needed' him and he was 'her sun'. Bella was selfish to not let Jacob go when her leech came back. It gave him false hope and ultimately hurt Jake and Evianna in the end.

When Doctor Fang, as the pack called him, came out saying that Jake was asking for Bella Embry and Evianna couldn't help but dread the conversation they would have.

Turns out, Embry was right to be worried. The talk was brutal. Bella essentially, dumped, Jake whilst he was injured trying to protect her. It wasn't fair on poor Jacob. But Bella did what Bella wanted to do. She had shown this constantly with her disregard for people's feelings.

Then to add insult to injury, Bella and the leech were getting married. It disgusted the pack. Evianna felt betrayed by Bella's actions and started avoiding her around the home. Charlie was at wit's end with the wedding and the monkey suits. Evianna felt so bad for Charlie. He had no idea that the wedding would be the last time he ever saw his daughter. Bella was to become a vampire. She had confessed this to Evianna. In her excitement she had failed to notice her horrified expression. Evianna had immediately run to Embry in a mess of tears. Sobbing about Bella and her rudeness and how everything was upsetting her. That moment had hardened Embry's hate for the Cullen's. They had run off Jake, reduced his imprint to pitiful sobs and were going to eventually break the treaty. Though Sam seemed inclined to let them get away with it to keep peace and because Bella wanted to become a soulless monster. The pack had no standing to start war. The change was voluntary in this case.

Embry was not happy about Evianna being a bridesmaid. She had been originally offered maid of honour and refused point blank. She had no desire to pretend to be happy about this lawfully wedded disaster.

The wedding was a mess of lace and other material wealth. It was too ostentatious for Bella's much simpler taste and Evianna knew then how exactly she wanted her wedding. Simple and elegant in La Push with just family and friends. Nothing more and nothing less.

* * *

Embry had never been more proud of Evianna than the day the pack went to talk to the Cullens.  
They were all in wolf form surrounding the house when the leeches came out. The bloodsuckers were all wary and had no information on what was going on as the pixie leech was blind to the wolves and the mind reader himself was absent.

"The pack wishes to check that Isabella Swan is a vampire or is in the process of being turned?" Evianna had asked in a clear voice from her perch on Embry's back. The doctor had nodded warily in answer.  
"Very well, please make sure that your family does not return to the area or any area near this" she stated.  
"But why dear? Once she has her bloodlust under control she could at least visit you" Esme asked in confusion.  
"I do not wish for her to come back" Evianna said harshly. "The Quileute have had their lives disrupted or in some cases ruined by your presence alone, scholarships had to be turned down, relationships were sacrificed, trust between family was broken.

"All of this happened in your misguided attempt to fit in, please don't return and don't let Bella delude herself into thinking that I am simply being self-sacrificing and secretly wish for her company, she has made her choice and I have made mine.

"I choose the wolves and none of them want to see their relatives or families or, God forbid, their children or grandchildren turn into wolves and bare the responsibilities they had to, just please don't come back" she finished her speech. Embry could feel the pack's pride for the telling off Evianna just gave the leeches. It was well-deserved and would give Evianna some form of closure at the very least.

Evianna cried herself to sleep that night. Mourning the loss of Bella. The woman who was like a sister to her but if she was honest with herself, she knew that Bella hadn't been her sister since Edward Cullen came back or even possibly before recieved word from the Cullens within a month all about the family's newest addition, Renesmee. A half-vampire baby. Great. Just what the pack needs.

* * *

A year passed and Embry found himself a junior with a girlfriend. His Evianna. They were happy and in love. Sam and Emily married in a quiet wedding at the Council hall and were now expecting a child. In more shocking news Paul imprinted on Rachel Black, older sister of Jacob and duaghter of Billy. Billy had almost had a coronary over that. Jacob Black returned home and in a shocking turn of events imprinted on Angela Weber, a quiet girl from Forks in Bella's year. They were nearly inseparable. On her eighteenth birthday Evianna discovered that her parents, Keith and Lilliana Harvey left her over fifty thousand dollars inheritance, not to mention her grandparents on both sides left her decent amounts too. Between them she was set for a while.

* * *

Embry and Evianna graduated a year later along with Jacob, Quil, Paul, Jared and Kim. They had a private pack bonfire celebrating this momentous accomplishment. Everyone was there, even little two month old Samuel Michael Uley.

The night's highlight was without a doubt the moment when, in front of the entire pack, Embry Call got down on one knee.

"Evianna, I promised you two years ago that I would do this and I wanted to fulfil that promise today, it may be cheesy or whatever but I love you and I can't honestly imagine spending my life with anybody else, marry me?" Evianna shrieked and tackled him to the sand, planting a kiss on his lips.

"A thousand times yes, you are my heart and soul" Evianna whispered. They were soon overcome by celebratory hugs from the pack. It was truly a celebration then. Life was moving on, things were constantly changing, whether for good or bad, they were changing. It was one of life's beauties.

* * *

Planning was chaos but the end result was worth it for the couple in question. It was a beach wedding with the guys only wearing dress trousers and button downs. The bridesmaids wore pale blue knee length dresses with young Sammy being a darling ring bearer in a tiny suit complete with top hat.

The bride, however, stole the show. Her dress was white halter neck with a heart shaped bodice. The skirt was 'poufy' in little Claire Young's opinion. It sparkled in the sunset. The bride's hair was in a bun with loose tendrils of hair escaping. Her makeup was light and natural and she had a glow about her that choked up the witnesses.  
Charlie Swan gave her away happily. He knew Embry was the right man for her. He was loyal, smart, and caring. She didn't need anything else.

Their honeymoon in Athens, Greece was a real treat for them. They did the usual tourist thing through the sights but at the end of the day they always ended up together in bed.

When they returned home Embry, Jake and Quil set up a garage to keep their women in leisure and Evianna found out about a bonus souvenir from her and Embry's honeymoon. Their first child. Emily, coincidentally, also fell pregnant at the same time meaning they could do it all together. They had Sam and Embry running all over the Olympic peninsula for them. That was also when Tiffany Call divulged unto Evianna the secret of Embry's paternity. Joshua Uley. Embry wanted to know which of his friends he was making an uncle and who was going to become a grandparent. Sam and Embry were thrilled and little Sammy was so hyped up about the new family he wouldn't shut up. He was getting a sibling, a cousin and an aunt and uncle. He had a right to be excited in the Pack's opinion.

Exactly 2 weeks late, Theodore Keith Call was born. 8lbs 3oz. Surprisingly after only 3 hours of labour he was brought into the world. A joyous occasion for the whole pack. Charlie was the closest thing that TJ Call would get to a grandfather and took the responsibility to the extremes. Following the birth of their first child Evianna and Embry Call received a letter. Only this letter bore much significance to the pair. It was from the Cullens, more specifically Edward and Bella.

_Dearest Evianna and Embry,_

_We are pleased to hear about the new addition to your family, this reminds us of when Renesmee was young, how precious she was. We sincerely hope that your child is as talented as Nessie. Good luck with everything. Perhaps we will stop by in Forks soon?_

_Your best friends and family, Edward and Isabella Cullen_

"What the fuck?" Embry shouted. He received a stern look from Evianna, which he pointedly ignored. "I have a right to think that, Ev! They just randomnly contacted us! After two whole years! And they're talking about visiting! I don't want this life for any other kids, it's not fair!"

"Embry! I know! They are arseholes! Don't worry! " Evianna said calmly. Embry couldn't help but agree with her words. She was right. As always. He really should learn not to doubt her, he noted.

* * *

Ten years past and the Calls were flourishing. Theodore Call, aged ten, was a smart and surprisingly devious boy, intelligent and witty beyond measure. Danielle Call, aged nine, was the pride of La Push, the sweetheart everybody loved. Twins, Charlie Call and David Call, aged seven and a half, were rascals. No other way of saying it. Tia Call, aged four was a daddy's girl, she loved her father and was jealous of any and all affection he showed any other person, even Evianna. Jackson Call was the youngest at aged two, with dimples and his mother's big green eyes, everyone could tell he would be a heartbreaker.

The Call family, however, was expanding once again. Evianna was nine months pregnant with their seventh child and hopefully, at least in her opinion, their last.

Nicole Call was born December 31st 2018 at 11:58pm.  
"You did good" Embry whispered into Evianna's hair. And it was true. She had done good. A quick, easy labour to round off the year and deliver their last child.

"I know" she mumbled back.

"You know I love you right?" Embry asked. She smiled sleepily.

"Yeah" she whispered.

"I don't think I say it enough but Evianna, I love you and you have made me the happiest man alive" he said; his eyes shining with love and devotion.

"I know, I love you too" she said smiling up at him. Then she whispered the words from the night of their engagement 11 years ago, "You are my heart and soul"

* * *

**What do you think?**


End file.
